


You're sweeter than cake

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy hell, I've had this idea in my head for too long and I had to share my idea- http://littlegeritathings.tumblr.com/post/127182293969/imagine-germany-learning-about-fortune-cookies</p><p>It seemed to be praised quite a bit. So now I have the biggest urge to do a one-shot on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're sweeter than cake

"China! There's a slip of paper in my cookie, what is the meaning of this?!" "Spit it out and read it!" 

Germany blinked in confusion. Why is there paper in his biscuit? He pulled the damp paper from his tongue, there was bits falling off it from when he chewed on it, otherwise the paper was in good shape. "Well? what does it say?" "hmph, 'There will be a happy romance for you shortly'. China, why is there paper in these cookies?". China puffed out his cheeks proudly, "Well now, since you were kind enough to ask, these are called fortune cookies. I suppose you and your westernized social norms wouldn't know how to eat these properly. Instead of shoving them in your gob like a big oaf, you break it in half and inside there is a fortune for you" Germany looked at the paper confusingly, he supposed he never really understood the purpose of paper being in cookies when cookies were made to be eaten. What if someone swallowed it? It did however, give him a great idea.

"China, you don't suppose it would be possible to put these messages into a cake?" "I don't see why not, if it can be put in a cookie, it can be put into other baked goods too. Although our cookie tradition will always be bett-" Germany had left the room mid sentence.  

There were two things Germany loved more than anything in the world: Baking and the personification of North Italy. He always felt a bit selfish because of the things Italy would do for him. He always had the best date ideas, the creative surprises and the nicest words. Italians were known for being good lovers after all. Germany felt a bit left out in all the interesting ways to express his love. 

He was going to make an Italian Love cake. If it was Italian and it had the word 'Love' in it, surely that would be enough to impress him. But then, when Italy thought the cake was enough, that's when he'll pull out the lovely message. The plan was foolproof. The recipe was simple too, despite there being a lot of cream. If he was going to put the message in, he had to make sure it was firmly in the cake. 

He preheated the oven 350 degrees, prepared the round baking tin and made the marble cake base. He then mixed the ricotta, sugar, eggs and vanilla before spooning it over the marble cake mix it in and leaving it to bake for an hour. Germany let the cake cool as he made the topping. Before he was done however, he made a circular incision in the center of the cake, making a ditch that he could put the message in and cover it again with the cake chunk he cut out. The topping he had made could cover the small gap from where he had made the incision. Italy would never know. 

After Germany had put the cake on the counter to cool, he called up Italy. 

"Ciao! This is Italy! Who's talking to me?" 

"Uhh...Italy, it's me, Germany"

"Germany! How are you?"

"Gut, Danke. Listen...I was wondering if maybe you would like to come over to my place for some coffee. I made a cake"

"Oh! Cake! I always love your cakes Germany! You're so good at making them. Count me in!"

Germany blushed a little and looked towards the fridge. Hopefully it will go well. 

"Well then, I will be there at 1:00! I'll see you there! Ciao!" 

"Auf wiedersehen, Italy. Ich Liebe dich" 

He hung up the phone, let out a deep sigh and smiled. Why was he getting so worked up over Italy? Despite being so intimidating, Italy was the only one who could make big old Germany turn into a bundle of nerves. Even Russia wasn't as scary as trying to impress Italy without seeming over-the-top. With a small smile, he went over to his desk and waited for time to pass.

                                                                                                                                     * * *

Ding Dong!

Germany sprinted to the door. Maybe it was his eagerness to see his boyfriend again, or the nerves in his stomach thinking of how Italy would react to the message in the cake, but he had so much adrenaline pumping in his blood. With a shaky exhale, he opened the door. 

"It's Germany! Ti amo, il mio grande oso!" Italy exclaimed excitedly, pushing a small bouquet of bluebells into Germany's hands. "Ich Leibe dich, meine kleine Apfelstrudel"  Germany replied with a blush on his cheeks, he leaned over and kissed Italy on the forehead as he made his way into the house. Italy made his way into the kitchen effortlessly; he had been in Germany's house so many times, he knew where every crack or weak floorboard was better than Germany knew himself. As Italy sat himself down at the kicthen counter, Germany put the bouquet of bluebells into a vase, smiling as they glistened in the evening sunlight coming from the window. "They look so beautiful Italy, danke" Germany mused. "I saw them and thought of you. That's why they're so beautiful" Italy giggled, twirling the curl in his hair and blushing. Germany blushed heavily and pulled the cake out the fridge and onto the table. 

"Kaffee?" "Si, grazie" Germany watched cautiously while he poured the fresh pot of coffee into Italy's mug, Italy began to cut the cake. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed the incision or the note. Germany poured himself a mug, sipping it suspenseful as Italy took a large bite from his slice of cake. "So....how is it?" Germany asked awkwardly. Italy paused for a second "It tastes amazing, Germany! wait a minute...." Italy moved his tongue around his mouth, his eyes widening at something. He poked his fingers into his mouth, looking dumbfounded once his fingers had made contact with the damp slip of paper in his mouth. He pulled it out of his mouth, swallowed the rest of his load and looked up at Germany. "Germany...did you put this in the cake?"

"Ja, read it"

"'You are sweeter than this cake'" Italy began to laugh hysterically, "Then eat me, Germany!~" 

Germany went redder than a tomato, covering his face with his large hands. He did not expect this response at all. Although, it would be fun to do as he says as a surprise. He knew he was joking, but if girls were fond of spontaneity in romance, Italy was a sure bet. Pulling his hands away, he mustered the best straight face he could make at the time. "Okay" "Woah, Germany! I was joking! You really don't have to" "No, I want to Italy. Ich Leibe Dich. I want you to know that, but I feel as though I can never express it to you. Let me do this one for you" Germany confessed. Italy choked back a small giggle "Oh Germany, you really don't have to panic so much about me. I know you love me. I love you too! more than anything in the world! More than pasta!".

Germany smiled as he unzipped Italy's fly, looking up at him with a husky expression, pulling down his waistband to let his cock fall out. Kissing his neck and behind his ear before he did his work, he knelt down and massaged his hip bones, leaving a trail of little kisses on his inner thigh. Italy watched as Germany continued to tease, his breath quickening and his blush spreading and Germany began to kiss his tip. He then failed to suppress a moan when Germany's mouth completely covered his dick, his hips involuntarily jerking upwards with each bob of Germany's head. "ha...hah...Germany~ you're so good....oh mio dio..." He spoke between breathy pants and grunts. Germany then hummed as he bobbed his head, causing Italy to moan even louder and buck his hips rapidly. "Oh mio dio! Oh mio dio, Germany! ti amo~ ti amo~ TI AMO~ Ahhhhhhnnnnn~" Italy cried out as he released into Germany's mouth slumping in his chair as Germany swallowed it up.

"Germany....Ti Amo...." Italy spoke lovingly, kissing Germany on the lips and hugging him tightly. 

"I know. Ich Leibe Dich"

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Ti amo, il mio grande oso!"- Italian- "I love you, my big bear"  
> "Ciao" -Italian- A greeting which doubles up for Hello/Goodbye.   
> "Gut, Danke"- German- "Good, Thank you"  
> "Auf Weidersehen" - German- "Goodbye"  
> "Ich Liebe Dich" - German- "I love you"  
> "Ich Leibe dich, meine kleine Apfelstrudel" - German- "I love you, my little Applestrudel"   
> "Kaffee" -German- "Coffee"  
> "Si, Grazie" -Italian- "Yes, thankyou"  
> "O mio dio" -Italian- "Oh my god"


End file.
